


Hierurgy for Maiden Soul

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Adultery, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris birunya terbelalak. Sesekali menyipitkan mata, tangan mengepal dan berusaha keras menulikan telinga dari serbuan desah napas. Integra masih empat belas tahun ketika Alucard sekali lagi memaksanya untuk tumbuh dewasa. -- Sebuah alasan mengapa Integra tak tertarik dengan 'lemon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierurgy for Maiden Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : **Hellsing** © **Kohta Hirano**. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.
> 
>  **Warning** : **TIDAK UNTUK ANAK-ANAK DI BAWAH 18 TAHUN!** Adegan seksual, semacam voyeurism.

Ranjang berderak-derak. Napas tersengal-sengal. Sesekali terdengar rintihan dan suara "Ah... Ah... ." Semuanya terbungkus dalam gelap malam. Bulan tak hadir kala itu dan mereka pun enggan membawa terang pada gulita.

 

"Integra... Integra. Jangan kau memalingkan muka," bisik lirih sang hamba pada tuannya, sambil meraup wajah dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke depan. Sang hamba menatap tajam namun tuannya memilih untuk terpejam.

 

"Buka matamu Integra. Buka. Lihatlah, lihatlah—" suara sang hamba kemudian tenggelam, terkalahkan oleh desahan-desahan, erangan, dan derik ranjang yang menghebat. Ada kulit tertampar kulit. Ada cekik tertahan. Ada peluh yang membasahi tubuh.

 

"Buka matamu, Tuanku," sang hamba memohon, berharap sang tuan kiranya mau mengabulkan permintaan.

 

Namun, bunyi 'klik' dari _hammer_ adalah jawabnya.

 

Ujung dari laras _revolver_ terbenam pada dagu tirus milik sang hamba. Di pelatuknya telunjuk sang tuan tak lagi bergetar seperti saat mengarahkannya kepada paman yang hendak membunuhnya dulu. Jemarinya telah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan hentakan _revolver_ ketika meletup, rasa panas dari mesiu yang terbakar, dan semburan darah dari peluru yang menghujam.

 

Sang pelayan menyeringai lebar. Walau disamarkan gelap, sang tuan tahu seringai itu selalu menampakkan taring panjang yang ratusan kali telah dihujamkan pada leher manusia-manusia selain dirinya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya gentar.

 

"Alucard," katanya lirih, tertahan karena berusaha tidak menarik pelatuk hingga menimbulkan teriakan panik dari luar, "keluarkan aku dari sini." Ia takkan pernah memohon. Ia tak pula meminta. Ia hanya memberikan satu-satunya pilihan pada si pelayan. Ujung _revolver_ ia tekan makin dalam.

 

Dalam senyuman si pelayan membalas, "Tunggulah. Tingal sedikit lagi, _Tuanku_."

 

Seakan menyetujui ucapan si pelayan, dari depan terdengar gerutuan, kulit bertemu kulit dan kali ini teriakan menyebut nama seseorang. Ranjang besi berderak keras hingga melukai lantai kayu di bawah. Seketika ruangan yang berbau peluh mendapat bau tambahan lain. 

 

Tetapi sang tuan memilih untuk tidak menolehkan muka, memilih untuk tidak mengetahui asal bau dan memilih untuk tidak mengenalinya. Sebaliknya, pada waktu singkat itu ia memimilih menarik pelatuk dan meletuslah peluru dari _revolver_ nya. Desingnya memenuhi ruangan dan mengagetkan dua orang yang sedari tadi bergumul di atas ranjang tanpa peduli mereka sedang diamati.

 

Sang tuan dan si pelayan telah pergi. Kembali ke kediaman Hellsing meninggalkan mereka. Hanya bau mesiu dan selongsong peluru yang menjadi bukti Nona Hellsing dan pelayannya baru saja berada di sana.

 

Puluhan kilometer jaraknya dari kamar itu terdengar dua kali letusan peluru dari revolver yang sama di ruang kerja Integra Hellsing.

 

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah tertunduk memegangi dahinya. Darah membanjiri sarung tangan putihnya sebab butir peluru telah membuat lubang di kepala. Bukan rintihan yang dikeluarkan mulutnya, melainkan tawa geli. Terkikik seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan kembali mainan kesayangannya.

 

Sedangkan gadis muda yang masih bisa disebut anak kecil berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya sambil mengacungkan revolver abu-abu. Percikan darah mengotori kemeja putih dan rok biru yang ia kenakan. Sebagian lain meninggalkan titik-titik merah di kulit wajahnya yang gelap dan kacamata yang menodai indahya warna biru di kedua irisnya. 

 

Gadis itu tak memalingkan wajah meskipun di hadapannya ada luka mengerikan dan bau anyir darah tak tertahankan. Ia memandang diam walau pria di depannya menyunggingkan senyum menghina.

 

"Kuanggap ini adalah penghinaanmu yang terakhir," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian. "Selama kesadaranku masih ada di kepala, tindakan ini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dan kau, Alucard, tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

 

"Tapi tidakkah Anda menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan itu menarik, Nona? Manusia yang selama ini Anda ketahui lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada hewan ternyata bertingkah sama dengan hewan itu sendiri. Bahkan lebih rendah lagi," timpal sang pelayan dengan mulut yang hendak tertawa.

 

Helaan napas terdengar dari arah Nona Hellsing yang sedang meletakkan pistol di atas meja. Lalu, dengan pandangan sayu dia berkata kepada pria yang telah pulih itu, "Aku tahu manusia bisa lebih hina daripada hewan, Nosferatu. Tapi tidak berarti semua manusia sama rendahnya dengan hewan. Kau pasti tahu karena kau pernah mengalaminya sendiri dan hidup lebih lama dariku. Aku—kalau kau kira aku akan sama seperti denganmu atau orang lain ketika aku dewasa nanti... kau keliru."

 

Iris biru menatap tajam iris merah. Tak ada lagi tawa di bibir pemilik mata merah. Hanya ada pandangan takzim.

 

"Kau sangat keliru."

 

Hanya pandangan takzim dan senyum tipis saat tubuh membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuannya yang meninggalkan ruangan. Dari balik pintu terdengar tuannya bercakap dengan sang _butler_ , mengatakan tidak akan tidur di kamar tetapi di tempat lain.

 

Tapi sang Nosferatu tahu ke mana nonanya beranjak. Di ruangan untuk menerima tamu dan mencoba terlelap di bawah sinar terang dari lampu. Tanpa bersuara dia datang dan mengawasi sang nona dari balik bayangan. Melihatnya dari jauh meski tahu ada air mata mengalir di balik mata yang terpejam.

 

"Maaf," bisik Alucard dari jauh sambil membuat lampu meredup dan Integra Hellsing terlelap.


End file.
